Hello
by Jatd4ever
Summary: I am in love with a monster, a fire breathing, sharp clawed, lovable, yet, green scaled monster. (Jane/Dragon) A song fic, written as a request by SkyeElf.


***I do not own Jane and the Dragon or its characters. I do not own the lyrics to the song Hello or any variations**

 **I'm sure by now most have heard the song Hello by Adele, and it is really beautiful and sad. I know that by using it, I haven't done it justice, but I wrote a story around it anyway. I was given a prompt from SkyeElf, "** **I'm in love with a monster". While normally I'm given a reference, song, or theme to base the fic on, I was only given a prompt. So like you had said, let's see what I've done. Don't be afraid to review, I can only imagine what others will think. So here, hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

I am in love with a monster, a fire breathing, sharp clawed, lovable, yet, green scaled monster.

"Hello," he smiles awkwardly, "it is me"

I can hardly look at him, there is so much shame, so much embarrassment that I would meet if I forget myself. He nudges me, feeling every bit apologetic. We fought a few days ago over a proposal, an upcoming wedding, and the way of life we had known since my youth changing in a blink. He was not pleased, in fact he retracted in hurt betrayal as though I was a thing, a property that belonged to someone, to him.

In a lowered voice, he continued. "I was wondering if after all these days, if you would like to meet"

After all those days, my feelings were clear, they always were, I just could not admit it. To go over everything, and I thought... I thought it would get better. They say that time is supposed to heal things, but I have not done much healing. The world is a noisy interruption as it swirls and clouds me with its terrible reality, I am in love with a monster. Exile would be my life, angry, scared, disgusted eyes would be my neighbors, my nightmares, my expected misery of we were to be.

Throwing flowers at my feet, his warm voice grows shakey, insecure, unsure of what he had done. What could fix it? How could it get better?

"Jane, please...can you hear me?" He cries

Tears bite at my eyes, and I dream about who we used to be. When we were younger and free, oh how I have forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet.  
There is such a difference between us, and a million miles of blue skies. If only I could say hello from the other side, oh how I must have called you a thousand times, yet there is nothing but silence.

"Jane, I came to tell you I am sorry for everything that I have done, but when I call you never seem to be home. Whether you can hear me, if this is how it all must end, then hello from the outside. At least I can say that I have tried to tell you I am sorry for breaking your heart, but it does not matter, it clearly does not tear you apart"

I blink away the sadness that welled inside me, then with coldness I reply. "No, not anymore. You cannot come here and say 'Hello, how are you?'. It is so typical of me to talk about myself, and I am sorry. I hope that you are well, but that is not it, it is not my wish. Did you ever make it out of town where nothing ever happened? I know, you wanted to look for something, the treasure, the everything that we ever hoped we could be.  
It is no secret that the both of us are running out of time, so hello from the other side. No more Dragon, not anymore."

A cloud of confusion passes over his eyes, myself reflected with crying apologies. Desperation claws my heart, pride holding it in chains, allowing me to sit with quiet attention. Dragon, who was honesty itself, too busy with pride unobliging, never knew what I was feeling. "I must have called a thousand times," desperate cry, "wondering when my Jane would look for me, and tell me we would be together forever. No one flies higher then you and me Jane, no one"

To have my palms scrapped against his scales, to bleed as I held on and told him I am sorry for everything that I had done, to allow our thoughts to familiarize themselves, emotions most vulnerable I would die if I revealed them, but when I call you never seem to be home, never here when I need him. Not here when I said yes, not here to busy me while I pleaded with mother, not here when I was sold as a bride.

Then, when all is over, he was gone. If only I could say hello, hello from the outside, from the inside, from anywhere at all. I cannot say that I have tried, I cannot tell you I am sorry for breaking your heart, I thought, but it does not matter, it clearly does not tear him apart.

We are not anymore.

We are not flying higher then anyone else anymore.

We can never be together anymore.

I am in love with a monster, a fire breathing, sharp clawed, lovable, yet, green scaled monster.

He is bound to look for somewhere far away, until he cannot hear me anymore. If I was you Dragon, cried my heart, then I would say hello from the other side, I would tell you how I my heart must have called you a thousand times. Pulling out my scales, I would tell you I am sorry for everything that I had done. And yet, when I call you never seem to be home.

I understand, but a hello from the outside would never come again. At least I can say that you had tried Dragon, but not hard enough.

I wish I could tell you I am sorry for breaking your heart, but it does not matter, it clearly does not tear you apart, not anymore.


End file.
